In a solar cell, in order to prevent functional deterioration of a semiconductor that performs photoelectric conversion, the semiconductor has been encapsulated on a protective substrate via an encapsulant. As such an encapsulant for a solar cell, an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer (EVA) is used nowadays as disclosed in JP-A-2000-183385.